The Doors of Stone
The Doors of Stone is the third of three novels in the Kingkiller Chronicle series by American author Patrick Rothfuss. A release date for the book has yet to be made public. Plot summary The Doors of Stone will involve the chronicling of Kvothe's life from where The Wise Man's Fear left off, it will be the third and final day of the story. Rothfuss has stated that this will be the ending of Kvothe's story. However he intends to explore Temerant further with additional writings. Background and publication Shortly before the publication of the first novel The Name of the Wind, Rothfuss expressed in an interview that he had The Doors of Stone in mind as a tentative title for the third book. As he had already written the entire trilogy as a single story,SFF World. Interview with Patrick Rothfuss (Mar 26, 2007) he is now actively revising the content to ensure that it is satisfying as a standalone story for the third book. Rothfuss has said that The Doors of Stone will most likely be no longer than The Wise Man's Fear and he guesses that it may be even a bit shorter.Fantasy Faction. Kingkiller Book 3 still in Limbo, but lots to look forward to… (January 15, 2014) At the end of February 2013, Rothfuss participated in the #ifihadglass contest by sharing a photo of the manuscript of The Doors of Stone and saying if he had a Google Glass he would use it to do research while revising the Doors of Stone.Patrick Rothfuss Google+. #ifihadglass I'd use it to goof off at conventions and book festivals I'm attending. I'd also use it to do research while revising The Doors of Stone.﻿ (20 feb. 2013) In May 2013, an illustrator of the publishing house had finished rough sketches of the cover art for the novel after working on it for three months. The editor then intended to ask Rothfuss for input on the sketches, but accidentally sent the request to blogger Patrick from Pat's Fantasy Hotlist. From the revealed e-mail conversation between the editor and blogger Patrick, it can be inferred that the color orange is present and a lute is depicted in the sketches of the cover art.Pat's Fantasy Hotlist. THE DOORS OF STONE news (January 21, 2015) According to attendees of a reading in Portland at the end of October 2014, Rothfuss has said that the third book needs "about a year and some change" to be ready. At a reading in San Diego he clarified that at least a year is needed before the whole editing process begins.KingkillerChronicle Reddit. (No spoilers) Update on The Doors of Stone, from a Portland reading (October 30, 2014) On 31 December 2014 he Tweeted that it won't be released in 2015. Speculation Several stone doors are referenced within the Chronicle, leaving the titular subject of the third installation unclear. A list of possibilities has been compiled below: *In The Name of the Wind, Skarpi states that the enemy in The Creation War was set beyond the doors of stone at the Blac of Drossen Tor. *The mysterious four plate door in the Archives is stone covered with plates of copper. *The doors of the Archives are also noted as made of stone. *In The Wise Man's Fear, Felurian states that the shaper who stole the moon is shut beyond the doors of stone. *Also in The Wise Man's Fear, Bast swears upon the doors of stone. * The Waystones, also called Greystones, Standing Stones or Laystones, are doorways that lead to the Fae, thus making them Doors of Stone. Notes and references Category:Written works